Back in the Day
by Pinkie the Butt-Hurter
Summary: Ever wonder what it was like for James, Sirius, Lupin, and Wormtail when they were in Hogwarts? Well, here's how I think it went. Switches from James to Sirius to Lupin to Wormail by changing of the chapter. K-plus because plain old K sounds babyish.
1. Chapter 1

**AN-Okay… so, if you've read ALL the Harry Potter books you'll know Sirius Black (RIP), James Potter (RIP), Reamus Lupin (RIP), and Peter Pettigrew (ROT IN HECK) were best friends in Hogwarts. Here's a lil' story about them while in Hogwarts. DON'T READ IF YOU HAVE NOT COMPLETED THE SERIES! **

**I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. This chapter is dedicated to TheTricksterPrincess, aka my twin sister, Emma. ****3 you, Em!**

James couldn't help feeling slightly cocky as he strode through the brick wall that would take him to Platform 9 ¾. He knew he would be in Gryffindor. Of course he would, just like the rest of his family. He told his father this as they came through the gates.

"Of course, James," Mr. Potter said absentmindedly, checking his watch. "'Where dwell the brave at heart.' Very good, very good, now help me put your trunk on the train. We only have seven minutes; I want you to get a good compartment."

James rolled his eyes and began helping his father lift his heavy trunk. Once they had gotten it onto the train, James grabbed the cage containing his spotted owl, Gidgeon, and put it on top of the trunk. Then he stepped ahead of the trunk and grabbed one handle. His dad lifting the other side, they managed to heave it onto the luggage rack of an empty compartment. As soon as they were done, James' mother came in to bid him goodbye.

"Okay, sweetie," she said, attempting to flatten his hair and tuck in his shirt. "Be yourself, and be careful. Hogwarts is magnificent, but can be hectic. We'll write you every week, and you can choose if you'd like to come home for Christmas or not. Okay," she stood back to look at him. "I love you very, very much." She kissed his forehead. "Be good."

"And," Mr. Potter added. "Stay away from Slytherins. They're no good, that lot." Then he hugged his son. "I love you, son."

"Love you too, Dad," James said, his voice muffled slightly by his father's shirt. "And you, Mum," he added when his father released him. Mrs. Potter smiled weakly and hugged James. The whistle blew, telling his parents to get off the train. They left and James stuck his head out the window, waving goodbye until the train rounded a corner and he could see them no longer.

James leaned back in his seat and sighed. _I don't believe this, _he thought. _I'm actually going to Hogwarts! This is great._ Then a girl with long red hair came in and pointed tentatively to the seat across from James.

"Is anyone sitting there?" James shook his head and the girl sat down. The second her jeans hit the seat she burst out in tears. James stared in shock for a moment before saying, "What's wrong?"

She sniffled. "I'm sorry. M-my s-sister doesn't like me because I c-came here. She said I w-was a… a…" she wiped her bright green eyes. "She said I was a freak."

James had to process what she said for a moment before understanding. "Oh, you're Muggle-born?"

The girl nodded. "Y-yes. I'm Lily Evans."

James nodded and stuck out his hand. "I'm James, James Potter. Nice to meet you, Lily."

Lily smiled slightly and shook his hand. "You too, James." Then she stared out the window. James stared at her for a moment before a boy with hair as black as James' came in, dragging a trunk.

"Hi, do you mind if I sit in here? Everywhere else is full." James shook his head and helped the boy put his trunk next to his own on the luggage rack. Once they were finished, they boy stuck out his hand as James had done to Lily.

"I'm Sirius Black."

James smiled and shook Sirius' hand. "James Potter."

Sirius smiled. "Thanks for helping with my trunk." Then he flopped down into a seat. Shortly after this, he noticed Lily. "Hey, are you okay?" For Lily had resumed crying, but this time softly into a handkerchief.

Lily nodded, but said nothing. "Do you need something?" Sirius asked in a soft voice. Lily shook her head, but still remained mute. "Do you want us to just leave you alone?" This time Lily nodded and blew her nose loudly. Sirius shrugged in a final way and turned back to James. "I don't think she appreciates our company." James laughed.

A few minutes later, two boys came into the compartment, one with ragged robes and the other fairly short.

"Hey," the torn-up one said. "I'm Reamus Lupin and this is Peter Pettigrew. You don't mind if we sit here, do you?"

James and Sirius looked at each other and both shrugged.

"Yeah," James said. "Go ahead. We don't mind at all." Both boys looked revealed as they sat down.

"I'm James Potter and this is Sirius Black, by the way," James added. Reamus and Peter smiled at both of them. Then they began talking about where they were from. After a few moments, Peter noticed Lily, who was still crying quietly in the corner.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked in an undertone, nodding back at Lily.

"Oh, she's upset," Sirius said.

"Oh, really?" Reamus said in a fake shocked voice. "I couldn't tell!" Everyone laughed and a boy who had already changed into his Hogwarts robes came in and sat down next to Lily. No one paid him any attention until James heard something he couldn't help but comment on.

"You had better be in Slytherin," said the greasy-haired boy.

"Slytherin?" James asked loudly. "Who wants to be in Slytherin?" He turned to Sirius. "I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

Sirius frowned. "My whole family has been in Slytherin."

"Blimey, and I thought you seemed all right!" James declared in shock.

Sirius grinned. "Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

James mimed unsheathing a sword. "'Gryffindor,'" he quoted, remembering what his father had said, "'where dwell the brave at hear!' Like my dad," he added after an afterthought.

The boy that was talking to Lily made a funny noise, causing James to get a fresh surge of anger. He rounded on the boy. "Got a problem with that?"

"No," said the boy with a sneer that cancelled out his reply. "If you'd rather be brawny than brain-."

"Where're you planning to go," Sirius said, "seeing as you're neither?"

James fell back into his seat, howling with laughter. Lily stood up and looked from James to Sirius, dislike mounting on her face.

"Come on, Severus," she said, gesturing to the greasy-haired boy. "Let's find another compartment."

James and Sirius grinned at each other and said, "Ooooooh…"

James stuck out his leg to trip Severus, still not forgiving him for what he had said about Gryffindor.

"See'ya, Snivellus!" James called as they walked out the compartment door. He had no idea what possessed him to say that name; it just really seemed to fit. He grinned at Sirius and Peter, who were both roaring with laughter. Reamus, however, looked torn on the edge of amusement and disapproving.

As James laughed with his new friends, he thought Hogwarts might not be so bad.

**Aaaaaaaaand…. SCENE! Well, that was fun to write. And yes, I looked up EVERY part with the compartment and Snape and all that. I would never just guess at something this amazingly well written. Uh… I mean J.K. Rowling has amazingly well written books, not me. Well, I don't think I'm AWFUL, but I wouldn't go as far as saying I was AMAZING. Okay, I'm gonna stop rattling now. Comment! : ) **


	2. Chapter 2

"**WHAT TIME IS IT?" "TIME FOR CHAPTER TWO!" I hope you guys (all two of you that read it) liked chapter one… it was 'jolly fun' to write, 'mate.' Anywho, here's chapter two from Sirius' point of view. And the next chapter will be from Lupin, so guess the next chapter is from? That's right, OL' MOLDY-VOLDY! Okay… maybe Pettigrew… yeah…. Dedicated to TheSlytherinInGryffindorRobes, because whenever your twin sister tells you it's a good story, you think, "She's my twin, she **_**has**_** to think that." But when a total stranger tells you it's good, you feel special. Thanks for giving me enough confidence to write chapter two!**

Sirius got off the train after his new found friends and immediately heard a gruff voice calling, "Firs' years, this way. C'mon, firs' years, over here, now…"

Sirius looked in the direction of the voice and was shocked to see a man about seven or eight feet tall swinging a lantern and calling the exact words Sirius was trying to find the source of. Looking at James, Sirius could see he was not the only one amazed by the size of this man. Nevertheless, he, James, Reamus, and Peter made their way through the crowd towards him.

Once all the first years had reached him, he said, "This the lot? Okay, I'm Hagrid, and yer ter follow me."

Then he led them to the edge of a lake and the magnificent castle that was Hogwarts came into view. Sirius stared up at it until Hagrid's gruff voice called, "No more'n four to a boat."

Sirius looked up and saw James, Peter, and Reamus sitting in a bout, saving him a seat. He hurried into the spot beside James. The very second his robes hit the seat, the boats lurched forward. Even though Sirius had grown up seeing magic such as this, he was extremely excited to see this. By the time the boats had come ashore, most of the kids were talking excitedly. Hagrid, who was already out of his boat, was helping Lily Evans out of her boat. Sirius was relieved to see she had stopped crying.

Hagrid led them up to the castle and turned to face them. "Everyone here? Yeah? Good." The he turned back to the huge doors and knocked.

The doors opened at once and the children were met by the sight of a very severe looking woman. Sirius could tell he would not want to make her mad.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said.

"Thank you, Hagrid," McGonagall said. "You may go to the feast now."

Hagrid turned, waved happily to the first years, and then walked through the doors. McGonagall lead the nervous children through the doors and into the entrance hall. Sirius looked around in awe. There was a generous amount of noise coming from a large pair of double doors. McGonagall lead them to the doors but stopped just in front of them.

"Okay," she began. "I am about to lead you into the great hall to be sorted into your houses. There are four Hogwarts house: Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you are here, your houses will be like your family. You will spend free time in your house common room and sleep in your house dormitory…"

Sirius drifted off into thought as she continued talking. _This is amazing, _he thought. _I'm at Hogwarts. I really am!_

"Now," McGonagall said, pulling Sirius from his thoughts. If you will please follow me, you will be sorted into your houses."

Sirius got into line behind Reamus and in front of James. McGonagall lead them into the great hall.

**Well, there ya' go! Sorry it's so short… but I'm probably gonna post chapter three on the same day anyway, so it really doesn't matter. Hope you enjoy! Tell your friends, too. I love fans. And reviews (hint hint). See'ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here goes chapter three! Here it is from Reamus' point of view. It feels weird saying 'Reamus' instead of 'Lupin,' but I don't think his friends called him Lupin, and they don't know he's a werewolf yet, so there's a no-go for Moony… Reamus it is! Made up some characters… most of them are people's parents/relatives… dedicated to Songbird of Night, who has always been nice to me.**

Reamus sat down across from Sirius, who gave him a thumbs up. Reamus grinned back and watched others get sorted. Peter got the Sorting Hat placed on his head moments later and waited a few seconds before the hat declared him a Gryffindor. Then James was said to be a Gryffindor the second the hat touched his head.

After "Zabini, Marcus" was put into Slytherin, Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, stood and smiled out at the crowd.

"Welcome," he said. "It is great to see so many happy faces. Now, I know most of you are probably hungry and may feel the need to hex me after I do this, but I do have an announcement. I would usually leave these until after the feast, but it is very important and I may forget. I have a nasty habit of doing that. Like one time I was going to tell my brother that we would be having company, but I put it off and my good friend Nicholas came in and found Aberforth… anyway, the caretaker, Mr. Pringle has planted a new tree on our lawns. I would advise you to stay away from this tree. It has been named the Whomping Willow, and for good reason. This tree will attempt to attack you. Odd as it may be, it can and will kill you. But don't take it to heart; it does that to everyone."

Reamus looked down guiltily. He hadn't told his friends, but _he _was the reason the Whomping Willow was planted there. His parents had contacted Dumbledore with worry about Reamus' problem, expecting their son to be turned away. But they were surprised when Dumbledore suggested this alternative. But nonetheless, they sent him on to Hogwarts.

"Now," said Dumbledore, pulling Reamus from his thoughts. "Enjoy."

Reamus heard 'oohs' and 'aahs' all around him, but he still didn't look up.

"You okay, Reamus?" a boy called Fabian Prewett, who was sitting on his left, asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Reamus replied.

"You sure?" Sirius asked. "You look depressed."

Reamus' head snapped up and he grinned. "I'm good, really." Then he helped himself to some Yorkshire pudding. The empty plates that were set on the table had filled with food.

"So…" Reamus said, trying to draw attention away from himself. "Anyone have any family still in Hogwarts?"

Everyone shook their heads except for Fabian, who nodded and said, "Yeah, my brother Gideon is in fourth year. He's a Gryffindor, too. Our older sister, Molly, is already out."

"I have a younger brother," Sirius said as he ate his steak-and-kidney pie. "His name's Regulas, he's two years younger than me, and he's completely obsessed with Slytherin." Then Sirius let out a hoot of laughter. "HA! Imagine what my parents will say when they hear I'm in Gryffindor."

James laughed and said, "My parents will be proud. Everyone was a Gryffindor before me, so it's only natural I'd be in it too."

"My parents are different," Peter put in. "Mum was in Ravenclaw and Dad was in Hufflepuff. I had no indication of where I would be. The son of an idiot and genius can't be destined for much."

Everyone laughed. Suddenly, the food vanished from the dishes and was quickly replaced by deserts. When people 'ooh'd' and 'aah'd' this time, Reamus joined in.

**Well, there'ya goes. Short, yes, but still, it's a chapter. The kid called Fabian Prewett is Molly Weasley's younger brother. I remember somewhere it said Molly was older than them, but she did have her brothers, Gideon and Fabian, so I decided just to put Fabian in there because I needed one more person in their dormitory. Oh, and on the thing where Wormtail is talking about his parents, I just made up that they were in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. I didn't really know, but I do know that bravery can't run in THAT family. Especially not in that low-life bag of scum Pettigrew is. Dumbledore once said, "I fear sometimes that we sort too early." He. Was. Right. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter fow-a! AKA four. Thanks to all you guys that read it… even though I'm pretty sure there's only, like, four people that did read it. Dedicated to all the people Emma and I would hug if we could meet them: ****James Alexander Dewar (inventor of the Twinkie), Twinkie the Kid, Tim Burton, twurtle (Twinkie+ turtle), Erik the Phantom of the Opera, Johnny Depp, Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint, Gavrouche, JK Rowling, Buzz Lightyear, Will Ferrell, and Jenco. LOVES AND HUGS TO ALL OF YOU! **

Peter followed Sirius through the great hall doors, feeling full and tired. Everything was going great. He seemed to be liked by some cool people, such as James, Sirius, Reamus, and Fabian.

"Gryffindor first years," said a guy's voice. "First years, this way please…" Peter looked up and saw a boy of about fifteen waving first years over to him. Peter followed his friends to him. "Okay," the boy said. "I'm Jeffery Spinnet, and if you'll follow me I'll take you to the Gryffindor tower."

Jeffery lead them up a staircase that had a step that started screaming when you stepped on it, through a door that was pretending to be a wall, and then they got held up by a suit of armor that was yelled insults whenever someone that looked insecure passed.

"Oh, that's Peeves," Jeffery informed when Lily Evans asked what was going on. "He's a poltergeist. Just pass by and ignore him." So they continued walking. But then when Peter passed, the suit of armor said, "Hey, tubby! Yeah, you, with the fat face and body, guess what?"

Peter didn't want to show he was offended, so he tried to just keep on walking. But Peeves was persistent. He flew out of the armor and flew over Peter, screaming, "EARTHQUAKE! Oh, no, it's just pudgy walking."

Jeffery turned around and yelled, "PEEVES! Leave, now, or I'll tell the Baron!" Peeves made a rude hand gesture at Jeffery and flew off.

"You okay?" James asked Peter, who nodded.

"Yeah, I good, James," Peter replied.

"My siblings have told me about Peeves," Fabian said. "He's always a git, apparently."

Peter grinned. "I'm good, thanks."

They were all quiet as Jeffery led them to a picture of a very fat lady in a pink dress.

"Password?" asked the lady.

"Dittany," replied Jeffery. "Always remember the password," he added as he led them into a circular room. "It's very important, and if it changes, get a Gryffindor prefect or Professor McGonagall. Now, boy's dormitory is up the stairs on your right, and the girl's on the left. Five kids to a dormitory. Have a good night, and I'll see you tomorrow."

Most people went up to their dorms, but James, Remus, Peter, and Sirius stayed back. "Coming?" Fabian asked. They all looked at each other and shook their heads simultaneously. "Okay… I'll be up in here."

Peter circled the room slowly, touching things on the walls and on shelves.

"Isn't this brilliant?" Remus said suddenly. "I mean… here we are, right? It's like; this is the first day of something that will never end."

Peter considered this for a moment, turning the words over in his had. _Never end… this'll never end… I'll be a Gryffindor no matter what happens. _

"Sirius," James said suddenly. "You said your whole family was Slytherin, right? Well, does that mean that they're supporters of… of You-Know-Who?"

Everyone looked at Sirius expectantly. Sirius nodded. "Yeah, they are. They aren't Death Eaters or anything, but they certainly think he's on-the-money about everything."

"You know what I hate?" Remus asked. "All of this 'You-Know-Who' and 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' business. Why can't we just call him his name? _Voldemort." _

Maybe it was just the impressiveness of what he had just said, but nobody flinched as they usually would.

"Yeah," James said after a pause. "You've got a point. Why is everyone scared to say Voldemort?"

"Yeah," Sirius agreed. "It's not like he's going to hunt us down and kill us if we just say his name."

Everybody turned to Peter, as if it was his turn to say something. Peter gulped.

"I…I reckon that people don't say his name because… because they think that someone of his popularity should have a name that suggests he's almighty. In fact, I reckon it was Death Eaters that came up with 'You-Know-Who' and all that to make their master sound more impressive."

The room was quiet, perhaps because the boys saw the intelligence in Peter's words.

"Still," Remus said. "I think the four of us should vow to use his real name from now on."

"I agree," Sirius said immediately.

"As do I," James agreed. They, again, all turned to Peter, who nodded shakily. Remus smiled in a final sort of way and stuck his hand out, palm down.

James slapped his hand on top of Remus', quickly followed by Sirius. Peter nervously placed his hand on the top. Then they all raised their right hands, keeping their left in the middle.

"I, Remus John Lupin," Remus began. Then he nudged James.

"Oh, and I, James Charles Potter," James said.

"And I," Sirius said, "Sirius Orion Black." Again, they all turned to Peter, who was getting very sick of their expectant behavior.

"And I, Peter Martin Pettigrew…"

"Remus nodded and said, "… vow to use Lord Voldemort's actual name, instead of being afraid and using 'You-Know-Who' or any other ridiculous cover-name people may have come up for him over the years. We will always be true to this vow, and if we're not, may our worst fears come true. We vow."

"We vow," echoed Sirius and James. They looked at Peter, who nervously muttered, "We vow."

Shortly after this, they went to their dormitory, where Fabian was already sleeping. As Peter climbed into bed and wished the others a good night, he couldn't help but think he had just done something vey stupid.

**Well, thar'ya go! I tried to make it seem like he was an ordinary kid and NOT an evil rat, but it was hard. You can't help what you're destined to be. Heh heh… geddit? His Animagus is a rat… and he's evil, so he's an evil… oh, you get the picture. Chapter five will be from James. : ) Review, PLEASE! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, chapter 5! I need you guy's help. Should I make a story for each of their years at Hogwarts? A friend of mine thinks I should, but I don't know. Anywho, here ya' go, chapter this one from James. Hope you like it! Dedicated to my mom, who is always with me, even though she can't be. PS… Sorry for the delay… I have no real reason, just been… well, delayed, I guess. : ) **

It had been a couple months since James had arrived at Hogwarts, and he wouldn't trade those months for the world. There was only one thing that was bothering him: Where did Remus keep going?

Once a month, his friend would just leave. Never for very long, and he always came back looking ill and tired. Whenever they, Sirius, James, and Peter, would ask where he was, he would always begin to stammer some story about his mother being ill, or a relative dying, or something along the lines of that.

"Oh, uh…" he had stammered last time Sirius confronted him. "I was… um… my granddad died and I had to go to his, uh… I had to go to his funeral."

They dropped the subject until James found something interesting while he and Sirius were studying in the library.

"Sirius," James said. "You know how Remus just disappears once a month?"

"Yeah," Sirius replied, not looking up from his book.

"Well, did you ever notice he's only gone at a full moon?"

Sirius looked up from his book. "Really? But Remus can't be a… he can't be a _werewolf._ He would've told us."

"Not necessarily," James replied, feeling smart. "Notice how he's not really good at talking to people besides us? I figure he never really had friends before us, so he doesn't know if we'll stop talking to him if we found out he was a werewolf."

Sirius looked amazed and he said, "Blimey… you're right." Then he slumped back into his chair. "Do you _really_ think he's a werewolf?"

James nodded and sat in the chair next to him. "Yeah, I do, because not only that, but his boggart is a full moon, _and_ he always looks sick when he returns."

Most first years wouldn't be up to the level of doing boggarts yet, but Sirius, Remus, and James were exceptional students. Peter was… well, Peter was… Peter. Peter was Peter.

"You're right, James," said Sirius. Then he stood and grabbed his bag. "Come on, we've got to talk to him."

James got up and followed Sirius to the Gryffindor tower, where they found Remus and Peter sitting at a table by a window.

"Remus," James said. "We've gotta talk."

"What's up?" Remus asked in a worried voice.

"Well, we've been talking and, um… we've come to a conclusion," Sirius said.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked slowly.

"We know you're a werewolf," James said impatiently.

Both Remus and Peter looked at him, Remus in shock and Peter in amusement.

"A werewolf?" Peter asked. "You seriously think Remus is a werewolf?"

"Because he is!" Sirius declared.

Peter looked at Remus, probably expecting him to laugh along. Only to find Remus was staring at James and Sirius very seriously.

"How did you find out?" he asked in an undertone.

"We just noticed some things," James replied, feeling superior for noticing said things. "Like how you're only gone at a full moon and that—"

"Wait," said Peter. "You… you're saying that they're… that they're _right?"_

Remus nodded slowly and sheepishly, and then he looked down sadly. "How did you find out?" he whispered.

"James just pieced things together," Sirius replied proudly like a mother showing off her sons grades.

James smiled but then quickly turned serious. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Remus hung his head. "Because… I thought that you wouldn't want to talk to me if you knew…"

James sucked a deep breath in and said in a serious voice, "Remus… you really are the worlds biggest git. You really think we wouldn't want to be friends with because of some… because a furry little problem?"

The three other boys laughed and Remus said, "Well, what are you going to do? Just ignore my absences and cover for me?"

"Oh, we'll do better than that," James said. "We'll become Animagi!"

**CLIFFHANGER! Yep, I know…. You hate me. I hate myself, really, for doing this. I'm sitting on the edge of my chair going, "WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN? OH, NIKKI, YOU'RE SO STUPID FOR CLIFFHANGERING IT! IDIOT! WRITE MORE!"… I'm my own bully. Most people will think I'm a strange person, but that's just who I is! LIVE WITH IT, SUCKA! Jk, jk… review! : )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oklay, chapta six! From Sirius! I don't know about you, but Sirius was always my favorite. Who was yours? Vote on my poll! : ) dedicated to katanimalluv. :) Love you, bud! **

Sirius stared at James with wide eyes, not accepting to believe what he had just said.

"What did you just say?" Remus asked excitedly.

"Yep," James said defiantly. "We're going to become Animagi so we can hang out with you when you're a werewolf."

"That wasn't in our discussion, James!" Sirius declared. James elbowed his chest and said, "We'll be with ya' mate."

Peter had been quiet the whole time. "Animagi?"

James nodded in a satisfied way. "That's right; we're going to be able to turn into animals at will."

Sirius took a deep breath and said, "Well… if it means being there for my friends I will." Wait… did he really just agree to that?

Peter gawked at them both. "We're really going to do this?"

James and Sirius looked at each other. "Yeah," they said simultaneously as they turned back to Peter. Remus beamed at them.

"You're seriously gonna do this for me?" Remus asked. James and Sirius nodded. "What animals will you be?"

"I'm going to be a dog," Sirius said instantly. He didn't need to think about it.

"Why a dog?" asked Peter.

"Dog's are most loyal, and they've always been my favorite animal," replied Sirius.

"Good choice," James complimented. "What about you, Peter?" Peter looked torn between thinking about what he would be and downright refusing to do it. He eventually said, "I'm not sure. What about you?"

James held up one finger, grabbed a book from the table, and opened it at random. "I'll be a stag," James replied casually, as if everyone made important decisions like this.

"What… what did you do?" Sirius asked slowly.

"I opened the book," James explained, "and picked the first animal I saw something about."

"Why?" Sirius asked as if he were talking to a four year old. That method of making up your mind was insane, but it really seemed to suit James.

"Well," James said briskly, ignoring Sirius's question. "Where will we start? It'll take us years, but I'm pretty sure we'll eventually manage it, don't you?"

Before anyone could answer, the dinner bell rang and they quickly scurried out the portrait hole. They were pretty quiet until they saw a boy called Severus Snape, whom they had met on the Hogwarts Express, about twenty yards in front of them. Sirius grinned and nudged James, nodding towards Snape's back. James smiled evilly and yelled, "Hey, Snivellus!"

Ever since they arrived at Hogwarts, Snivellus had been their main target of scorn. Every chance they got, they were disarming him, tripping, or just plain picking on him. It was great.

Snivellus turned around and frowned. "What do _you_ want? I don't have time to put my sentences into small words for you to understand."

A loud voice whooped with laughter from behind Sirius and he turned to see Lily Evans laughing. "Good one, Sev!" Then she walked forward and stood beside Snape, who looked extremely pleased with himself. James immediately tried to flatten his unruly black hair and he said, "Hey, Evans."

Sirius rolled his eyes. James always acted like this in front of Lily. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Hi, Potter." Then she turned her back on him. "Come on, Sev." She and Snape walked into the great hall.

"Why do you do that?" Sirius asked James in an irritated voice.

"Do what?" James asked vaguely, staring at Lily's retreating back.

"Act like a dolt in front of her," Remus said helpfully.

"I do not… Moony!" James shot back.

"Moony?" Sirius repeated. "Where did _that_ come from?"

"I don't know…" James said as they sat down at Gryffindor table. "It just… fits."

"Whatever you say… Prongs," Sirius said.

"Prongs?"

"Yeah, you know, like antlers on a stag," Sirius said, miming antlers with his hands. "Prongs."

"Okay, good enough for me," James laughed as he pulled a plate of chicken legs to himself. "What about you, Peter?"

"What do you mean?" Peter squeaked.

"Did anyone ever ell you you've got a high-pitched voice?" Sirius said before James could say anything. "Like a rat."

"He should be a rat," Remus- ahem, _Moony_ said. "And we'll call you… Wormtail. Because, you know, a rat's tail looks like a worm."

"Nice one, _Moony,"_ Sirius said. "What's my name?" The other two looked expectantly at Peter, who nervously dropped his chicken leg.

"Um… you'll be… Padfoot." The boys looked at him like he was crazy. "You know, because a dog has padded feet! No…?"

"I like it, Wormtail," Sirius reassured him. The three boys grinned at each other. And so begins the crazy tales of Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs.

**FINALLY! Man, I've been DYING to write about the Marauders… and now I can! YES! Oh, happiness! Okay, well, next chapter will be from Moony… and keep in mind: I'm probably gonna start calling them by their new nicknames… because it's SO weird typing 'Peter' and 'Remus' instead of 'Wormtail' and 'Lupin/Moony.' Okay… I'm gonna shut up now. :) R&R please! And tell your friends! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys! I haven't updated this story in about a month…sorry… anywho, here's chapter seven… hope you guys like it. :) Dedicated to my older sister…you know who you are. :) Love you! From Remus's POV **

"What is the difference between an Animagi and a werewolf?" Remus asked Peter over the book he was holding. Peter's face screwed up, as if he were trying his best to remember.

"A werewolf can't decide if they want to transform or not, nor can they decide when they are able to," Sirius said, not seeming to notice the question was made for Peter. Peter scowled at Sirius.

"Thanks, Padfoot, for answering _my_ question," he snapped.

"Sorry, mate," Sirius said. "Gotta be faster nest time, don't you?"

Remus chuckled a bit as Peter narrowed his already small eyes at Sirius. "I'm perfectly capable of answering simple questions myself, thank you!"

"He was just trying to help you, Wormtail," James said, moving his attention back to them. He had been looking at Lily Evans with a dreamy expression on his face. "No need to get so worked up."

Wormtail sighed. "I know, sorry, mate. I'm just a little overwhelmed. I mean, with this and studying for the exams, not to mention a ton on homework…it's just difficult."

Remus nodded, understanding what he meant. He didn't have to study to become and Animagi, but he did have to help the others, study for his exams, do his homework, and think of ways to cover his being a werewolf from others. Like Snivellus.

He had been tailing them for the past few weeks, as if trying to figure out where Remus kept on going every month. Snape was just determined to find out what they were doing. He would listen in on their conversations, trying to hear what they were talking about. James had starting calling it his 'furry little problem,' which Remus and the rest of the Marauders found hilarious.

The Marauders. That was the name they came up for themselves. It just sounded good. Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. They wrote that on everything. If they pulled a prank-'they' means James and Sirius with Peter watching excitedly and Remus sitting quietly and acting as if nothing was going on- they would write that. It was kind of fun.

Remus yawned and shut the book he had on his lap. "What say we continue tomorrow?"

"I'm all for that," Sirius agreed, setting down his quill. He nudged James, who was again staring at Lily. James jumped slightly but said, "Yeah…let's go to bed…"

They packed up all their things and went up to their dormitories. As Remus lay in his bed, he thought of what his life would have been like if he hadn't met them. _Probably lonely,_ he thought simply.

**OKAY! Sorry it's short… not very well written, either, but if you like it…YAY! **


End file.
